Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in August 11, 2009 with different Segments. It's also the final movie of the Season 1 which is 2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. This included as Easter eggs in the 1995 Commercial Petra Toys Characters * Wellington Van Cow * Oinky The Pig * Nathan The Horse * Gobbles Random Goat * Julie The Sheep * Roger The Rooster * Misty The Mouse * Chilla The Mouse (Mode 2 Only) * Dora The Chick (Mode 2 Only) * Eddie The Chick (Mode 2 Only) * Flegley The Piglet (Mode 2 Only) * Betsy McCow (In 4 Deleted Scenes) * Gregory The Foal (In 3 Deleted Scenes) * Baabra The Sheep (In A 2009 Deleted Scene) * Einstein The Caterpillar (In A 2009 Deleted Scene) Segments * Morning Music Video as Roger The Rooster wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening titles roll Roger The Rooster Crows (Again) Roger The Rooster Crows (Again, Again) (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: Roger The Rooster appears, sees a haystack move, then wakes up whoever was in the stack with his loud crow, but this does not work, so Roger. clucks like a chicken, then Nathan The Horse Pops Up the hay and Roger walks away just in time. * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Wellington Van Cow appears and rings a triangle. * Farm overture (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Wellington Van Cow appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm objects: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * the farm music video (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Wellington Van Cow appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away * A Puppet Show Exclusive To 2009: Misty and Chilla The Mice play in a flower field * An animal gear set is shown. * Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep and Roger The Rooster appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Roger coughs, so Wellington gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Farm animals: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, & cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, animation versions of Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep Oinky The Pig Nathan The Horse & Chillin The Chicken appear. But the chicken verse ends, Roger The Rooster knocks the other clip aside ** Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. * Oinky The Pig and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: Wellington Van Cow teaches chicks how to sound like him. * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Wellington Van Cow drives a tractor. * Planting the fields objects: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields music video (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) ** Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Nathan The Horse tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Nathan, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Oinky The Pig. * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: three flowers appear, all are yellow my favourite color, except the final one which is Fregley The Piglet * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Wellington Van Cow tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs away just in time. * Food from the farm objects: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm music video (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Misty The Mouse tries to get milk and fails, Wellington Van Cow pours Two cups of milk, and Nathan The Horse and Julie The Sheep drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). ** Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * A Puppet Show Exclusive To 2009: Fregley The Piglet finds an ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down & Fregley finally got a corn & Fregley walks away just in time. * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the final one, which crows like a rooster. * Celebrating the Harvest Introduction. * Wellington Van Cow rings the triangle once again. * Harvest music video as Misty The Mouse, Gobbles Random Goat, Wellington Van Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, Roger The Rooster, and Julie The Sheep dance. As the music ends, Roger Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Nathan The Horse sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. * Rolling Chicken * Farm finale (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * Closing Titles (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Nathan The Horse rakes hay, but Wellington Van Cow cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Nathan. Things On The Farm *Barn *Windmill *Hay *Tractor *Fields Farm Animals *Cow *Sheep *Pig *Horse *Chicken *Rooster Planting The Fields *Growing *Watering *Planting *Plowing Food From The Farm *Corn *Apples *Wheat *Carrots *Milk *Eggs Celebrating The Harvest *Make The Food *Dance Deleted Scenes 1 * Carrot Garden * Pig And Pumpkin * Missing Corn * Missing Vegetables * Entering The Barn * Goodnight Farm Deleted Scenes 2 * Awaking The Horse * Finding The Mouse * Cow And The Chicks * Growing Pig * Pig And Corn * Dizzy Sheep (2009 Only) * Pig And Caterpillar (2009 Only) Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:2003